monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Succubus
' Level:' 43 HP: 4500 Area: '''Succubus Village A high ranking succubus who also disguises herself as the chief of Succubus Village to keep tabs on succubus population with nights when women in the village are transformed into more of her kind. Her energy drain techniques are nigh unrivalled. She works with Succubus Witch to find a place for the succubi to live in the form of a Promised Land, when Luka arrives they try to revive Lilith to meet these ends. Succubus is a battle that solely needs investment in summons, both Gnome and Sylph need to be summoned to break her bind, avoid trance from '''Melting Kiss '''and most importantly her one-hit KO attack, '''Infinite Pussy, which will take you down straight after a special bind. As she is likely to try a bind attack on the third turn it’s important to get the two elementals up on those first two turns. Draining is also an issue as both Tail Drain '''and '''Energy Drain will switch your depleted HP to her. Aside from the above attacks she has a selection of normal attacks at her disposal too. After that the battle should be quite easy, with a good amount of SP you should be able to let off some special attacks as long as you save enough points to get Gnome and Sylph back into action, one missed summon can lead to a very quick defeat. Once Luka is beaten by Succubus, she will straddle him (if not already in the position) and drain his energy away with very minimal effort. If Luka loses to Infinite Pussy '''she will cut the teasing as the attack is essentially the final energy drain anyway. '''Attacks: Delightful Handjob: Normal attack, can trigger a hand bukkake on losing. Hecto Deep Blowjob: Normal attack, can trigger a facial bukkake on losing. Breast Squeeze: Normal attack, can trigger a chest bukkake on losing. Tail Drain: Attack with drain properties. Melting Kiss: Status attack which causes trance and damage. Can trigger a belly bukkake on losing. *Succubus Hold: '''Triggers bind status and leads to '''Energy Drain '''on the next turn or '''Infinite Pussy '''on the same turn. '''Energy Drain: '''Binded attack with drain properties. Follows Succubus Hold . '''Infinite Pussy: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO through sheer power. Follows Succubus Hold. 'Trivia:' Infinite Pussy '''leads to a particularly special H Scene. The attack is a one-hit KO and a special scene follows which cannot be selected in Recall. The Succubus’ special ability makes an orgasm last for a long period rather than an instant, shown by the repeated white flashes in the losing scenes. '''Succubus Hold '''seems actually to be two techniques with the same name, depending on which the follow-up attack is selected. This is shown by the different dialogues and the fact that the versions leading to Infinite Pussy '''are always blocked by Sylph while the other version is never blocked. None of the bukkakes are compatible with her second “Chief” pose in the Monsterpedia. Bukkakes 4, 6 and 7 do not appear in normal gameplay. Although Succubus has crotch and tail attacks they all lead directly to H Scenes on defeat. Category:Artist: FRFR Category:Monsters